The present invention relates to an improvement in a multiple yarn winding apparatus for threading, taking up and winding a plural number of yarns independently on the respective bobbins mounted on a common bobbin holder.
According to a recent technique of winding synthetic yarns, a plural number of bobbins are mounted on a common bobbin holder and they are simultaneously driven by applying a surface drive system or a spindle drive system. A plural number of yarns are independently threaded in the corresponding thread guides and wound on the respective bobbins while the yarns are traversed by the respective traverse guides. The winding machines of this type are widely used in the art. The apparatus disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,648 applies a principle of threading and taking up similar to the above-mentioned threading and taking up principle which is hereinafter described in more detail.
According to the principle in the above mentioned patent, a plural number of fed yarns, for example, four fed yarns y.sub.1, y.sub.2, y.sub.3 and y.sub.4, are independently taken up onto corresponding fulcrum guides g.sub.1, g.sub.2, g.sub.3 and g.sub.4, and the yarns are bundled by means of one common bundling guide G. Then, the yarn bundle is hooked on a yarn pinching appendage 5 disposed in the end portion of a yarn winding bobbin 3 located at the outermost position and free end side of a common bobbin holder 36, and thus, the yarn is wound on this bobbin 3. When the yarn bundle on the bundling guide G is taken out from the bundling guide G, the bundle is moved toward the supporting side of the bobbin holder (hereinafter referred to as the inside of the bobbin holder) by the tension on the yarn bundle, and the respective yarns are automatically caught by corresponding traverse grooved drum 1 of a common traverse device. Thus, the yarns are wound while being traversed.
In the winding apparatus applying the above mentioned threading and taking up principle, the yarns y.sub.1, y.sub.2, y.sub.3 and y.sub.4 to be wound on bobbins located apart from the bundling guide G, are taken out from the bundling guide G and shifted to the traverse position by the tension of the yarns. However, in such operation the yarns y.sub.2, y.sub.3 and y.sub.4 are firstly engaged with the first traverse grooves 10, 11 of the traverse device 3, which is the closest to the bundling guide G, and then, they are wound in the state where they are not engaged with the second traverse grooves 12, 13, the third traverse grooves 14, 15 and the fourth traverse grooves 16, 17 located at predetermined winding positions. Accordingly, an operator has to separate these yarns from the first traverse grooves 10, 11 and move them to the corresponding traverse grooves located at the predetermined winding positions. Therefore, it is impossible to wind a plural number of yarns simultaneously on the corresponding bobbin at a high speed, and consequently, operating efficiency is inevitably lowered. Moreover, according to the above mentioned threading and take-up method, since the yarns from the bundling guide G are directly caught by the first traverse grooves 10, 11 the second traverse grooves 12, 13, the third traverse grooves 14, 15 and fourth traverse grooves 16, 17, respectively, and wound on the corresponding bobbins, there is a drawback in that it is impossible to form a tail winding on the end portion of the respective bobbins. Therefore, in the conventional winding apparatus applying the above mentioned principle, there is a problem involved in the threading of yarns to the respective traverse guide at the start of the take-up and winding operation.